


Cowboy Casanova

by Therealdeo



Series: Cowboy [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cowboy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, oh god i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: The Sequel no one asked for to “That Damn Cowboy Hat”





	Cowboy Casanova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> Literally no one asked for this but I wrote what I wanted to read. And I wanted to read this.  
> Ummm cheers to my bestie again.. lord knows you’re the one thats gonna read this.

**Cowboy Casanova**

 

“Are we really doing this?” Alex glances between Michael and the view out the windshield of the truck.

“What, captain. Ten years, secret government conspiracies, and alien reveals later, and _now_ you’re having second thoughts?” Michael looks over at Alex. “It’s not like there’s been bigger things to make you run. But it’s this?”

Alex just smiles fondly at his cowboy.

“ _This_ being?”

“Us? Doing what we should have done ten years ago. Said ‘Fuck it all. Just be happy. Just be free.’” Michael picks up Alex’s hand from where it’s resting in the middle of the bench seat and brings it up to his lips to press a feather light kiss. “Alex...if you don’t want this… Don’t want me -“

Alex cuts Michael off before he can go down that dark road.

“Never.. You said it babe: in a million universes. In a million lifetimes. I choose you and everything you are. **Don’t** ever think I won’t ever want you or want to be with you. It’s just.”

Michael sees the hesitation cross Alex’s face and he pulls over on the dusty road leading to the highway between Sante Fe and Roswell.

“Just what Alex?”

Alex tightens the grip on Michael’s hand and takes a deep breath.  He’s about to reveal something he’s only told his mom. Not Michael.  Never Michael because to Alex, this secret got him through two wars: life with his dad and _actual_ war.  

“It’s just… marrying you? Being free, having a life, a family, with _you_? That’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted.  Since the day you stole my heart and my guitar, it’s you Guerin.  You’re the one who got me through war.” Tears begin to stream down Alex’s face, leaving tracks that Michael is undoubtedly going to kiss away later. “I doubted you were still gonna be in Roswell when I came home. You always were too damn good for this place. But I hoped. And hope? Fuck Michael. Hope is the worst and the best thing.”

Alex leans over to press a kiss to Michael’s lips.  

“I don’t need anyone or anything but you. So put the truck in drive and let’s do what we should have done.”

Michael smirks.

“Yeah Manes? And what’s that?”

“Say fuck the world and be happy. I’m not ending this night as no one else but your husband.”

Michael’s eyes darken at the combination of ‘husband’ and ‘night’ and without another thought or word spoken between them, he puts the car in drive, pulls back onto the road and guns it for Sante Fe.

Alex just sits back, throws his head back against the headrest and laughs.

Yeah, the man in the driver's seat drives him batshit insane, but Alex wants nothing more than to be tied to him for the rest of forever. However long that is.

************************************************

When Michael finally pulls into a stall in front of the county courthouse, there’s a strange feeling that settles into the pit of Alex’s stomach.

He can’t do this.

Michael hops out of the driver’s side and he runs around to get the door to help Alex out.  He’s in his own world and doesn’t quite read the look on Alex’s face as Alex slides out.

It’s almost as if Alex is on autopilot, he takes Michael’s hand, and they make their way up to the base of the courthouse steps. Alex plants himself before they can make their way inside the building.  

“Wait. Michael.  I —- I can’t do this.”

Michael’s breathe catches and it feels like the world has just fallen out from beneath him.

“What- Alex?”

“I can’t marry you. Not here.  Not now.”

Michael quickly turns away. He knew, he fucking knew, that for all the words and promises they made to each other over the last few days and hours, that Michael George Guerin will never get the man of his dreams or the happy ending he _wants_ so bad.

Alex can see from the tensing of Michael’s shoulders what’s going on in his cowboy’s head. He quickly moves to face Michael.

“Hey. Hey cowboy. Look at me.” Alex moves one hand to pull Michael’s face up to him. “Turn your brain off for a second and stop thinking what’s going through that head of yours.”

“Why Alex?  When it’s my worst nightmare: you getting my damn hopes up, only to pull the rug out from my feet _yet again”_

Alex shakes his head a little and surges to kiss Michael, to shut him up the best way he knows how.  

Alex pulls back enough so they’re still sharing breath and his lips graze Michael when he next speaks.

“You know.” Alex kisses him again, tangling a hand in those curls that make Alex lose his mind still to this day. “For a genius, you’re a real dumbass sometimes.  Most times.”

Michael is still reeling from the roller coaster of emotions he’s on right now when Alex’s words break through.

“I’m here. Ready to call you my husband for...for life and you’re calling me a dumbass?”

Michael narrows his eyes.

“Fuck you Alex.”

Michael pulls free of Alex’s hold and starts back towards the truck.

“Hey Guerin.”

Michael ignores him.

“COWBOY!”

 _That_ makes Michael stop.  Alex never calls him that that loudly and he sure as hell never does in public. Michael turns around and gasps.

Alex is there, on bended knee, holding out a ring that must have been hidden on him (oh God, Michael realizes, Alex has had a ring for a while, they just got engaged last night) and Alex isn’t caring about those that are hawking, that are staring. His eyes are only focused on Michael.

“Get it into  your head: I want to be yours.  I want you to be mine. I’ve dreamed of marrying you since we were seventeen. I’ve wanted to be your husband since you did bat an eye during my emo phase.  So will you come over here, help me stand up off my bum leg, let me put this damn ring that’s been burning a hole in my sock drawer for months on your finger?”

Michael moves without fully recognizing the movements. He holds his hand out so Alex can stand up and slide that ring into his finger.

“Then why’d you say you can’t do this?”

Alex just smiles, interlocking their fingers together; using the move to pull Michael as close as possible.

“I can’t get married here.  In Sante Fe. I want your family, my family, to see us. They been part of your story.  Now they’re even more part of mine. I want to marry you back home. Where it began.”

Michael has tears streaming down his face; not caring that they’re stopping pedestrian traffic.

“Where everything began? Or where _we_ began?”

Alex just kisses him and whispers against his lips: “What do you think, Michael?”

Michael just pulls Alex towards the truck and together they bail into it to begin the journey back home.

**********************^***^********************

The mood, if possible, changed even more the better on the way back to Roswell.  The music was blasting, Alex was turned in his seat to face Michael, his back against the door just watching Michael sing along to the country music playing on the radio.

_“I’m head over boots for you”_

Alex laughs as the song comes to an end.

“What’s so funny captain?”

“You?”

“Me?” Michael reaches out to place a hand on Alex’s ankle. “Why am I so hilarious to you?”

“Because you’re happy.  I’ve never seen you this happy.”

“Well, I got my truck, my man, and the weathers gorgeous.” Michael squeezes Alex’s ankle. “It’s amazing what happens when we _actually_ talk like adults.”

Alex just beams.

“You know what also happens when we talk like adults?”

“What captain?”

Alex crawls across the bench to glue himself to Michael’s side. He leaves a trail of kisses up Michael’s jaw until he reaches his earlobe to bite and pull it into his mouth.

“We get to enjoy _adult_ time.”

Michael’s grip tightens on the wheel while his other hand keeps whatever contact with Alex he can.

“Alex.  I’m going seventy-five miles an hour and you want me to stop so you can get my hand on your dick?”

Alex is still leaving kisses on Michael’s neck.

“Who said anything about your hand on my dick? Maybe it’s my **mouth** on   **your** dick, cowboy.”

Michael has to focus on keeping a straight line and keep the truck on the road. One of Alex’s hands stops caressing Michael’s chest and drops to the belt buckle that, when Michael doesn’t wear it, he’s not Alex’s Michael.  Alex deftly undoes the belt and begins to open Michael’s button fly. As he reaches in, Michael is already on the far side of being throbbing hard and Alex’s hand begins a steady stroke up and down.

Michael really has to focus to not crash the truck.  Michael has fucked people, he’s been fucked, but nothing beats Alex Fucking Manes. Alex’s mouth has always felt like heaven on this hell hole called earth. But Michael knows that if Alex is gonna suck his cock right now? Yeah Michael’s gonna need to find a pull out on the road; he’s not gonna miss this opportunity in all its glory.

As soon as Alex tongues the tip the slit in Michael’s dick, Michael wrenches the truck into the nearest wide spot in the road. As soon as the truck is in park, he drops his hand into Alex’s hair, guiding him further onto Michael’s cock.

Over the last couple of months, Alex has spent more than enough time on his knees or on his stomach just savouring the taste of Michael. The natural scent and taste of Michael will never fail to drive Alex crazy. Now that the truck has stopped, Alex goes to work. Diving deeper to pull Michael’s cock all the way in his throat and holding it there, Alex tests his gag reflex. He holds there until breathing becomes an issue.

“Jesus fuck Alex. Your goddamn mouth…how do I get you for life? Fuck..keep sucking me… I’m going to cum.”

Alex pulls off of Michael’s dick, his tongue leaving a line as he pulls up and off, rubbing Michael’s dick against his lips, looking up at Michael through his eyelashes. With another teasing lick, making sure that Michael can see everything, “Fuck my mouth. _Please_ Michael, fuck my throat?”

Michael tightens his hand in Alex’s hair and shoves his mouth onto his cock.

“Yeah, babe? Want me to fuck your throat ‘til I come down your perfect fucking throat?” MIchael begins to guide Alex’s head up and down with one hand while the other runs down Alex’s back until it reaches his waistband and Michael slides a finger down until it can run along Alex’s hole. “Keep sucking me. I’m almost there.”

Alex draws a breath in and he focuses sucking Michael’s cock into his throat until Michael tightens the grip in his hair and holds Alex down at the base of his cock and cums deep inside of Alex’s mouth.

“ **Fuck**.”

Alex keeps nuzzling and sucking until Michael goes soft and only then does he pull off.

Alex sits up, Michael’s finger sliding out from where it had been lazily fucking inside of him, and looks at MIchael. Michael’s head is thrown back against the headrest, with a smile on his face.

Alex leaves kisses along Michael’s neck once again, kissing his way to Michael’s mouth, where Michael seems to wake up and grabs Alex by the back of the neck and shoves his tongue inside his mouth until he chases the taste of himself out of Alex’s mouth.

“Fuck Alex, you keep that up and you’ll die before you can become an official widow.” MIchael goes to slide a hand into Alex’s jeans . Michael gets as far as a couple of strokes before Alex drops a hand around his wrist to stop him.

“Get us back on the road, cowboy. Get us home. _Then_ you can have my dick as much and for as long as you want.”

Michael pulls him back into one last kiss before he reluctantly pulls back to shove the truck into gear and borderline speed back to Roswell.

***********************************************************************************************

As they pull onto Main Street and head towards the emporium, Alex notices that Max,Liz, Maria, Kyle and Isobel are waiting at the old ticket booth.  

“Guerin? What the-“

Michael pulls the truck over, grabs Alex’s hand and places a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

“Okay, so I know you Alex Manes. Even when you’re putting me on an emotional roller coaster, I know you.  You couldn’t elope. So I may have set up a code word with Iz in case this situation ever arose.”

“Code word?”

“More like code phrase.”

Alex looks at him and Michael relents.

“Okay...so it’s more of a phrase then a word.”

Alex just makes a ‘go on’ gesture.

Michael ducks his head down and mutters under his breath, “Alright. It is “go time.”

Alex just stares and bursts out laughing.

“Only you Guerin.”

Alex leans into kiss Michael. The two of them get lost in it until there’s a bang on the hood of the truck. They both pull apart looking with daggers in their eyes when they see Kyle.

“So not that this lovefest isn’t awesome but some of us a) don’t need to see you two go at it like rabbits and b) some of us are like two steps away from Maria finally saying yes to a date, so if ya’ll can put your dicks back in your pants, that would be awesome.” Kyle finishes with a smirk on his smug face.

Michael narrows his eyes.

“Why don’t you come over here Valenti, and we’ll really see who’s got the bigger dick between us? Promise it’s not you.” Michael reaches his hand down below the dash.

Alex shakes his head and gets out of the truck.

“Down cowboy. Remember, the sooner you get your belt buckled ass out of this truck, the sooner I marry that ass and your dick is mine.”

Alex slams the door and drags Kyle away, who’s making gagging sounds.

**********************************************************************************************

While Michael takes a moment to calm down, Alex is accosted by Liz and Maria who proceed to drag him into the emporium and into a room that’s got a clothing bag hanging along a wall.

“Why are my dress blues here?”

Liz and Maria share a look.

“Guerin’s a closet romantic.” Maria grabs Alex’s hand and takes him over to the garment bag and opens it. “He’s marrying every part of you… the solider, the musician, the hacker, and…”

Maria is cut off by Liz stepping up on the other side holding something in her hand.

“And the seventeen year old emo kid that ran away with his heart. His words. Not mine.”

Alex is flooded with love and affection for not just his two best friends but that damn cowboy of his.

“What do you say Manes? Ready to get hitched?”

Alex takes a breath.

“Easiest decision of my life. Yeah.” Alex pulls them into a hug. “Help me?”

Maria smiles and answers for both her and Liz.

“Nowhere else we’d rather be. Now enough sappy shit, let’s get you dressed Manes”

************************************************************************************************

Michael still isn’t sure how he ended up accosted and dragged into a room with Max, Isobel and Kyle Valenti of all people.

“Why’s Valenti here? Pretty sure I didn’t ask him to be a groomsman.”

Isobel smacks the back of Michael’s head.

“Because, like it or not Michael, he’s family.”

Kyle reaches over to hug a reluctant Michael.

“Yeah Mikey. _Family_.”

“Unless you want me to throw you into the wall across the room, you should let go of me.”

Max interrupts before Michael can make good on his promise. He brings over Michael’s outfit.

“What’s that Maxwell?”

“ _That_ Michael is what you’re getting married in.”

Michael takes a look at what Isobel picked out and he can’t really complain.

“If I’m wearing this, then the hat is going to have to come off of Valenti’s head before I shove it through the ticket booth window.?’

Once cooler heads prevail, Michael is standing in front of the mirror trying to steady his breathing. Max comes up from behind him, looking at Michael who can’t stop fidgeting.

“You ready for this? To settle down with one man?”

Michael makes eye contact in the mirror.

“Yeah, if that man is Alex Manes? Yeah I’ve been ready since I was seventeen and he gave me a roof over my head. I love him Max? No one else has ever come close.”

Max brings out the hand that’s hiding behind his back.

“One last thing…”

Max steps up to center it on Michael’s head.

“Let’s go cowboy.” Max grips Michael’s shoulders. “Everyone’s waiting on you.”

************************************************************************************************

When Michael walks out to the room where he and Alex began, the room has been taken eleven years back in time. Isobel.

Speaking of Isobel, she’s standing in the middle of the makeshift altar, looking nothing less than the princess she is. Michael sends a thankful look to her and she just smiles in response.

Michael closes his eyes to center the chaos and his entropy quiets. After a few moments, the hush quiets. Alex must have walked in the door. Michael takes a breath that gets caught in his throat the minute he focuses on Alex.

Alex is standing there in his dress blues, slowly moving up the aisle to meet Michael at the front, where Michael runs his eyes up Alex’s body to his face. His eyes that are lined with eyeliner again and the earrings that are back in the holes that Michael thought had for sure closed in the passing years.

At the same time Alex has a hard time remembering how to walk properly. Alex has no clue where or when Michael embraced the full cowboy, but there’s been many a night (or middle of the day) that Alex has benefited from it.  He’s not complaining. Shoot him if he ever does.

Once Alex is completely in front of him, MIchael has only two words to say that slip out of his mouth, “Fuck Me.”

Isobel clears her throat.

“Save that for the wedding night Michael.”

There’s a round of chuckles that pass through the room.

“Shall we get started?”

MIchael and Alex just nod their heads, keeping eye contact with each other. They’re so focused on each other that the ceremony flies by, they said the vows that Isobel wanted them to, they exchanged rings when prompted. But the moment that stuck in their mind was when Isobel said “ you may now kiss your husband.”

There was no hesitation on either side. They wrap their arms around each other and bring their lips together. With great difficulty they pull away once the cheers get through to their ears.

******************************************************************************************

Later on that night, Michael and Alex retreat back to their home (Lady with Liz and Max for the weekend) and their lips are on each other as soon as the door closes. Michael slams Alex up against the foyer wall, lips attacking that fucking neck again.

“Michael… mmm..Michael wait.”

“You’re mine now Manes. I mean Captain Guerin. Why should I wait.”

Alex pulls Michael’s lips from the mark he’s leaving at the base of Alex’s neck. “You need to wait because as much as you love this uniform and me in this uniform, I need to get out of it.”

“Why? I fucking love you in your blues.”

“Because you’re technically defacing United States government property and I have a surprise for you.”

Michael perks up at Alex’s words.

“Go. Alex. Before I change my mind and the first time I fuck you as your husband is here in the hallway.”

Alex runs as best as he can with a hard-on in his pants and Michael’s hat in his hand  and closes the door to the bedroom.

Michael sets out to distract himself until he hears Alex call for him from the bedroom a few minutes later. Michael waits with a hand on the doorknob and takes a breath before opening the door.

“Hello husband.”

Alex is standing there wearing nothing but Michael’s cowboy hat on his head, and a garter.

“What?”

Alex ducks his head, questioning if he should have listened to Liz at all.

“Liz said we had to have something traditional. I drew the line at the baby blue panties and conceeded on the garter. Is it okay?”

Michael’s answer comes out in the form of stomping over to gather Alex into his arms and kiss the daylights out of him. His hand runs from Alex’s back down to the garter on the leg Alex hitches up around Michael’s hip.

With his lips still touching Alex’s, he says, “Jump up and grab onto me.” Alex does as requested and in one motion Alex jumps and Michael begins the short walk to the bed. He throws Alex down and as Alex is panting up at him, cowboy hat askew and legs spread as an invitation. Michael tosses his clothes to the floor without a care.

“Fuck Alex. We haven’t even been married five hours and you’re already gonna kill me. You’re fucking gorgeous Captain.” Michael gets on the bed and devours Alex’s mouth, making sure that there is contact along their entire body’s. “Want me to fuck you? Make you mine officially?”

Alex grabs Michael’s curls and nods his head.

“Fuck me cowboy, I’m already open for you, just put your dick in me and fuck me. Make me yours. Just like you’re mine.”

Michael reaches over for the lube on the nightstand, opens it and spreads it on his fingers before he tests how open Alex is. Once he’s happy with how open Alex is, he slicks his dick and begins to push into Alex’s hole.

Alex slams his head back and his eyes close as Michael immediately manages to find his prostate and he rocks his hips back and forth.

No matter how many times Michael has his cock in Alex, Alex is still just as tight as he was at seventeen and Michael still needs to hone all his control not to cum as soon as he enters Alex.

“Fuck me Michael.. Give me everything.”

Michael picks up the pace and absolutely rails Alex’s ass, pounding away with one hand braced beside Alex’s head  while he reaches his hand down to jerk Alex’s dick.

“Come for me husband… come now.”

Alex does as his husband commands and comes across his and Michael’s stomach. Michael lets go and braces both hands above Alex’s head and chases his own orgasm. He comes with his vision whiting out.

Once his orgasm passes through he pulls out of Alex and collapses beside him. Alex automatically rolls into Michael’s chest and runs his hands through the chest hair there.

“Damn cowboy, if that’s wedding night sex, babe you got a lot to live up to for the anniversary sex.”

Michael chuckles.

“Darlin’ it’s gonna be like that every damn night, let alone anniversary.”

Alex lays his head on Michael’s chest and places a kiss there and places kisses up to Michael’s lips where he whispers,

“I love you Michael George Guerin.”

Michael smiles.

“I love you Alex Jordan Manes.”

Neither of them can wait to see what the morning will bring them for them and their family. But for now they can face whatever comes together. Nothing will separate them again.


End file.
